Just Friends?
by CrazyStarGirl
Summary: McFLY fic. Harry center character in pairing. I don't own McFLY or any of the characters in this FF
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Since before his voice broke, before he grew taller and started dating girls and way before he became the drummer of the best boy-band in the UK. If you haven't yet realised, I'm talking about the amazing Harry Mark Christopher Judd – drummer, star and my number one best (male) friend.

As I said earlier, I met Harry before he was the infamous drummer of the number one boy-band in the UK, McFLY. Before he dated his first girl-friend, and before he turned one of his latter ones into a lesbian. We now have this little personal joke going that whenever a girl dumps him, not matter how long they've been going out for, or how many dates they've been on; she's always turning into a lesbian because of him.

Secretly, and yet not so much – I have had feelings stronger than what you have between two friends, towards Judd. He doesn't know about them… and probably never should. I know what he thinks of me – "best friend, like a little sister you are"… ugh I'm not wanting another brother out of him.

I am (because I haven't introduced myself yet), Emily; age, 22 and a qualified speech pathologist. I know… sounds like fun yeah? Well I love it and it really is more enjoyable than you think. I get to work with kids and it's truly fulfilling when one doesn't stutter anymore.

Harry is 24 and I met him years ago, when I went to England for a holiday with my parents. I loved it there so much, and making a friend just made it that much better. I kept in touch with Harry over the years, but when I got to choose a place of study for the final year in my course and London, England was on the list, my name was down in a heartbeat. I have been here ever since… I just couldn't bring myself to leave. The sights and smells of the place bring back childhood memories that photos just never could, and that's always amazing.

In coming back to London, and meeting up with Harry again, I found new positives in him. I mean… I knew I always liked him. But not in the way that I do now. His smile, laugh and facial expressions haven't changed since we were little, but I now find myself looking at them in a new light. He has grown, and I mean drastically taller… and he has matured nicely.

I knew we would get along better than ever before with my return to England, but I was hoping for a little more than "sister".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I turned another one," Harry said, opening the apartment door freely and walking into the living room/bedroom part of my small place.

"How'd you manage it this time? Did you try another one of those pick-up lines… but too late?" I laughed joining him on the couch and switching on the TV.

"How'd you know? Yeahhh it seems those things only work as an opening, then girls seem to think you should be more… ahhhh what's the word?"

"Polite?... Masculine?... Courteous?..." I asked, receiving a dirty glare from the male next to me.

"Mmm, maybe something like that," he laughed. "So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" he said changing the subject and the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" I replied, snatching the remote from him. "And I can't do anything for dinner tonight; I'm going out with friends,"

"What? Am I not a friend anymore?"

"No you are; but these are some people I work with and we organised this small outing to get to know the new people,"

"You have new people?"

"Uhuh, a guy and a girl. They started two days ago… they're both really nice," I said, staring aimlessly at the TV screen.

"Oh, a guy does the stuff you do… is he gay?" he laughed, a low rumble that made his shoulders rise and fall with each chuckle.

"No. actually he's not. I think the girls are trying to set him up with someone… he's single and good looking, I mean all positives right?" I asked.

"Mmm I guess…" he said, now staring pointlessly at the TV screen.

'This isn't really like him, it's odd… all these questions and then a reply like that… I just don't get him right now…' I thought to myself as I rose to my feet.

"Sorry I have to go out now, just close the door once you want to leave; it's on auto-lock," I said grabbing my coat and walking out the apartment, keys jangling away as I walked.

Before I knew it I had reached the elevator and was entering it.

Hot on my heals was Harry, "oi, wait up will you?" he said in a puffed English accent which still secretly took my breath away.

"What are you doing? I thought you were gonna hang around at mine for a while…" I replied holding the lift door open while he jogged into the waiting elevator.

"Nahhh, no fun without you there," he grinned and I died. Well I didn't actually die… but if I had, I would have died happy. Seeing that smile of his, the goofy one that he only shows me. I think I just died again.

The lift went down in silence… well relative silence… there were some noises from the ride but that was it.

'4 levels to go… I think I can do it. But I have to time it perfectly. Then I can just… sprint out of the elevator and straight to my car. Wouldn't need to see him for a while at least,' I thought to myself.

'3 levels… god it's now or never,' I said turning to Harry, who at the same time turned towards me.

Before I knew it, I was being pushed up against the wall of the elevator with a forceful kiss that didn't end till we hit ground level. The doors opened and he bolted out of the apartment block.

"That bastard… he had the same idea as me…" I said out loud, touching my lips. I had a while to think of what to do about this, but before I did anything else… I needed to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

'Did I seriously just do that?! What was I thinking…? Do I need to turn another one? Couldn't I just keep her as I friend? Oh good god I'm an idiot.' I said to myself, stopping in the middle of an empty road to hit myself lightly on the head.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," I said aloud this time.

I needed to talk to someone, I needed to have a beer, kick some beats and calm the hell down.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dropping it and watching it fall to the ground. I was shaken up from my stupid action, my hands were trembling and my heart was going a million miles per minute.

I bent over to retrieve my poor bashed and bruised phone and flipped it open with a swift move.

'Speed dial… 4 – Tom should know what to do.' I thought simply as a held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Harry… what happened mate?" said Tom in a slightly bored voice.

"Uhhmm… I kissed her?"

"Are you asking me or telling me this mate?"

"Uhhmmm… well it was a question, but I'm telling you. What am I meant to do? I think hell has closed up on me… she didn't say anything,"

"Did you give her a chance to say something Harry?" he laughed into the phone and it hit me that I hadn't.

"No! What am I meant to do now?"

"Come over, have a beer and watch some porn with Doug… it'll make you feel better," he said simply and I laughed lightly.

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Later mate," I said closing the phone.

I walked up to their door no longer than 2 minutes after hanging up and knocked lightly letting myself in.

"Hellloooo… where is everyone?" I yelled loudly into the silent house.

I could hear soft moans and sighs from the living room and knew that would be were Doug was. And as expected, there he was… in his position on the couch… fiddling with himself while watching one of his many favourite pornos.

"So which one is it today Doug?"

"The one with the two nurses and the OP table," he replied with a smile plastered on his face.

Now most people would be disgusted with his actions… it didn't bother me in the slightest. Personally I hated porn. I didn't really see the point of it. Why girls… or guys for that matter, put themselves through the potential embarrassment and action of having sex on film. I just don't get it. I like to laugh at Doug though. That's the enjoyment I get out of watching these stupid things with him. His excitement amuses the crap outta me and hence improves my mood.

"Harry, you want a beer mate?" came Danny's voice from the kitchen.

"Please Dan, I think I need one with the way I acted," I laughed, moving from the couch to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his heavy Bolton accent.

"I'll be fine… to be honest; I'm more worried about Emily," I said taking a large gulp of the beer that had been handed to me.

"As usual, Harry looking out for everyone but himself…" said Danny aimlessly, becoming entranced with the actions on the TV.

I sighed and moved back over to the couch sitting there in virtual silence, drinking my beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the ground of the elevator and sighed.

'Why did he run? Why didn't I run after him? What the hell it wrong with me?' were the questions that were making their way through my mind.

"Uhh… miss, are you ok? Do you need some help?" asked the young guy who works at the reception desk.

"Oh, no… I'm fine thank-you," I said getting up off the ground on shaky legs.

"are you sure?" he asked, offering me a hand. I snapped.

"I said I'm fine! Would you please just leave me alone?!" I ran out of the building feeling guilt instantly.

I ran and ran and ran as far as my legs and lungs would take me.

I needed to vent. Needed to get everything off my chest. And needed to get answers to all of those damn questions. The only way I knew how to do that, was to talk to Monica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The wind was cold, the sky was gloomy and I didn't want to go back to the apartment to get my car. I started walking down the street… slowly. Drastically slower than what I was doing before. The mad run had caused my mind to go numb and my feet to hurt in the shoes I was wearing.

The lightning flashed and thunder cracked as if laughing at me.

I stared up at the sky in amazement and disbelief at what was about to happen.

The skies gave way and began to soak me through to my core.

I knew I wasn't far from Monica's… or Tom's place for that matter… but I just stopped and couldn't help but laugh.

The skies roared with me and I started running again, thinking I probably looked like a fool standing in the middle of a road staring at the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lightning exploded outside the window, and the TV flickered from the interference.

I laughed at Dougie's worried expression.

"What?! The power might go out… then what are we gonna do?" he ask, frustrated with me.

"Oh I dunno… maybe play a board game or some cards," I replied with a smirk on my face.

He laughed at me wildly and then stopped: "no," came the all too simple reply and he went back to paying attention to the TV.

I took another mouthful of my beer and wondered what Emily was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was wet and cold now. No measurable warmth in sight.

Monica's house was too far from here, and I couldn't walk anymore in the shoes I was wearing.

I had only one other option really… and that was Tom's place.

If I was lucky (which I rarely was) Harry wouldn't be there and I could talk to Tom alone and ask him about this HUGE issue I was facing. Although the other – and more likely – option would be that Harry was there and Tom, being the do-gooder as he is, would make us talk and 'sort things out'.

I laughed aloud to myself as I made my way up to the door of his house.

I knocked once, hoping for no reply but receiving an instant answer.

"Oh hey Emily!" Danny said in a warm, Bolton accent. The heavy smell of beer hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hi… how are you?" I asked him awkwardly, looking down at my feet.

"Oh yeah, not too bad. Wanna come in… you look a little wet," he laughed opening the door for me.

I nodded a reply and slowly walked in, wiping my feel on entry – although I don't think it would have helped, I still left wet splodges as I walked in towards the bathroom – I needed to see the messy outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I opened the door to the white room – and as per usual, the room was cleaner than the rest of the house put together.

No one ever understood why Tom kept his bathroom so clean, but I was glad that I could at least see my reflection in the mirror.

I looked at my face and laughed. I looked beyond terrible. Mascara everywhere and hair plastered to my face – not attractive in any way shape or form, I didn't get why Danny would have even let me in. As I cleaned myself up and dried my hair with my eyes closed; I didn't hear the small click of the door, or the footsteps coming towards me, or the quick hello in my ear, or even the fast motion of arms around my waist. I gasped in shock and my eyes flew open.

They took their time to adjust to the sudden change of setting and light; as I stared at the person behind me in the mirror.

He simply smiled at me and leaned his face into my hair.

I didn't know what to think, let alone do.

I stood there, not moving until the loud boom startled me.

I jumped and probably hurt Harry's nose, but he didn't move. He just hugged me tighter as the lights flickered off.

He knew I hated the thunder and lightning, but what he didn't know was how safe I felt in his arms.

We slid down so that we were sitting on the ground and Harry pulled me up onto his lap, not letting go of me even once.

"Why…?" I asked simply and he smiled again.

His soft lips met mine in a romantic and protecting kiss.

As he pulled away I smiled: "is that why?"

He laughed his deep chuckle and I hugged him close as another roll of thunder sounded.

"Shhh, it's ok my Emily, it's ok," he lulled into my ear.

"You don't have to worry, I won't leave you,"

"Good," I smiled, hiding my blush in his chest.

"Not unless you ever want me to. Then I will leave. I will always do what you want, because I love you, and I think I always have," he said to me.

I lost my voice.

I lost my mind.

"You…?" was all I managed to get out.

"I," he replied forcing his lips onto mine again. The power knocked all the air out of me as his lips changed from strong to passionate. I didn't know where my mind was… but it had sure as hell left my body and I no longer knew what was going on.

He slowly released the kiss, so we could get out breath back and smiled at me.

"I really do," was all he said and I knew exactly what he meant.

"I do too," I said hugging him again as he wrapped his masculine arms around me again.

I wasn't going to move any time soon, so I closed my eyes and moved into a sleepy, perfect state – just where I wanted to be with the man I had cared for, for so long.

This was it: safe, sound and Harry.

THE END


End file.
